1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data converter converting an input data sequence into an output data sequence of a different series, an information recorder, and an error detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique for detecting an error based on an error detection code such as CRC (Cyclic Redundancy Check) or the like appended to an input data sequence. This technique sometimes uses a converter circuit converting the input data sequence, for example, a run length limited coding circuit, a MTR (Maximum Transition Run) coding circuit, or a converter circuit dividing data into blocks and inserting a parity bit. In this case, data input to the converter circuit are checked on an input side of the converter circuit based on the error detection code. Then, another error detection code is generated for data output from the converter circuit and the output data with this error detection code is transmitted. Further, there has conventionally been disclosed a technique in which each symbol in an input data sequence is exclusive-OR operated with a particular symbol having a pattern not identical with any of these symbols, and the operation result is output together with the particular symbol (JP-A 2008-004195 (KOKAI), see ABSTRACT).